Man of Numbers
by HiItsUriChan
Summary: Arthur is here for a job and to kill a demon, not to fall in love with his boss. USUK Supernatural AU with Magical Strike twist. USUK Summer Festival Exchange for spadian. Cover by cjwolf207 on DA.


**Man Of Numbers**

 _By HiItsUriChan / oeurichan_

 _ **For spadian, USUK Summer Festival Exchange**_

* * *

Arthur didn't think that this will happen. He didn't even ask for this! But well, this is actually brilliant.

He's been working as a HR employee at Jones corporation for almost a month for the sake of catching the demon that is on killing spree in this company. Almost a month ago, he's been working on the same building as the company president's son, Alfred F. Jones. Almost a month ago, he started checking out the gorgeous blond every time he passes through the HR office more than checking the place and other people out to have some clue who among the people here is the demon he's hunting.

"Hello there. " Arthur's eyes widened, his heart racing.

After almost a month, he has been noticed by Alfred F. Jones. He could feel his cheeks heat up. "Good afternoon, sir." He said. Alfred didn't reply but his blazing blue eyes stared at Arthur's own green ones. Feeling uncomfortable, he averted his eyes. Fake potted plants is really interesting right now. "May I know your name?" Alfred asked. He stepped closer to Arthur.

Arthur should be professional, not like a blushing, virgin teenager. Straightening his back, he looked back to those eyes that is making him melt. "I am Arthur Kirkland, sir." Alfred grinned. He held his hand to Arthur. "Nice to meet you, Arthur. You probably know that I'm Alfred Jones but hey, my name's Alfred."

* * *

Hence after that, Alfred started to drop by every afternoon without fail. It started as short visits with both of them talking about business matters then it developed into having a conservation with your boss about anything but business for a long time. Arthur inwardly loves it. He can't help but falling for Alfred more and more every time he talks to him with his charming, American accent. Then when Arthur told him about his trips around the continental United States, minus all the hunting's and deaths, Alfred beamed at him.

"Whoa really? You've traveled America? That is really cool!" Alfred exclaimed. "Man, I've been to a lot of foreign countries like Russia, Italy, and Japan but I have never even seen all of America." He added, sounding tad bit sad. Arthur faced Alfred more. "I can ask my brother if I can bring you with us when we're going to travel this bloody country again." The spark in Alfred's eyes returned. "Really?" He asked. Arthur simply nodded and he is immediately hugged by the American.

Alfred smells like Axe cologne and heavily with leather. Arthur is thankful that Alfred can't really his face and what he is doing. He returned the hug with an awkward one and a chuckle but his face is burning and he can't just get enough of Alfred's scent. When Alfred returned the distance between them, Arthur suppressed the disappointment that he is feeling.

"Do you want to get dinner with me later?" Alfred asked, looking hopeful. The familiar heat in his cheeks returned. "Ah, that would be lovely, yes." Arthur have never seen Alfred smile so bright after he approved. Alfred skipped outside Arthur's office and then he's gone and back to his office few floors up from where Arthur is.

While the door was opened though, he seen the frowning and displeased faces of his co-workers. When the HR manager quit because of the mysterious deaths of the employees, Arthur's great performance in the office and his connection with the company president's son got Arthur a manager position in less than 3 months. A lot of people were unhappy of course, especially those employees who have been working their arse off in this company for a long time to get a promotion.

Arthur sighed. He honestly don't care. Arthur is still here because he is hunting a demon down in this building. Another one was killed last week on 4th floor, this time a janitor. The poor man got his eyes open and mouth gaping with the corner of lips dusted with sulfur. It is like the demon possessed him, killed him inside, before going out of the dead man's body. Arthur still doesn't know what brings the demon here of all places. The only demon that should only exist in this company is your strict and demanding boss or maybe your co-workers that is jealous of you and started bashing you. He laughed darkly.

 _'It is like high school all over again'_ Arthur thought. In end, he merely shrugged and went back to work. He got a pile of paperwork to do after all.

* * *

It is 6:55 p.m. when Alfred called him via the office's line. "Hey Arthur, uhm." Alfred started nervously. "Can you go up here? I'm going to show you something before we go get dinner." He continued. Arthur titled his head to the side, wondering what might Alfred show to him. "Okay. I'll just get all my things then I'll go up there." He said with a little smile in his voice. Alfred hummed. "See you in a moment." Then Alfred hanged up. Arthur grabbed his messenger bag and walked out of his office. He could feel the remaining employees on the floor staring at him and he can hear some whispering. Arthur rolled his eyes. _Buggers._

He pressed the lift's button for 'up' and moments later the doors opened. When he stepped inside, another man joined him. The man was tad bit taller than him. Amusing though that the man was an albino with silver almost white hair. "I know this is sudden but can I ask you a favour?" The man asked. He turned around to face Arthur and he got to see the man's dark pink eyes. "It depends. What is it?" Arthur inquired. The atmosphere around them suddenly shifted and Arthur doesn't like it. The man smiled wickedly and stepped closer to Arthur. Meanwhile, Arthur is slowly reaching for his demon-killing knife under his coat.

"I want your body, Arthur."

Arthur gasps and grabbed the knife. The man laughed and his eyes are turning black. "A hunter, great." He said, almost sounding like mocking. Arthur stepped forward and attacked first. Arthur managed to give the man some cuts and the albino managed to give him some punches and kicks. When the lift's door opened on Alfred's floor, the albino grinned evilly and used his powers to throw Arthur across the room and onto the wall that gives Alfred's office a privacy. Good thing Alfred's secretary is not here anymore but Alfred. _Alfred._

Arthur struggled as the albino's demon powers still have him pinned on the wall. "You tried, dear hunter." The man laughed and black smoke started going out of his mouth. Arthur's eyes widened and he started struggling more. After a minute, the black smoke went back to the albino's mouth. Angry and confused all-black eyes stared at him questioningly. "Why can't I get into you? What's blocking me?!" He yelled and the force that he have on Arthur kept pushing him more on to the wall. He winced, it is starting to hurt.

"What is going on- Arthur? Arthur!" He saw Alfred walking out of his office in the corner of his eye. "No, Alfred! Stay back!" He managed to yell but Alfred kept walking forward to both of them. The look on Alfred's face is like he's going to give hell to the albino. Arthur felt like he wants to laugh but he only managed to let out a groan because the man pressed more force to him.

"Let him go!" Alfred exclaimed then the force pushing Arthur up on to the wall was gone and the albino was sent flying across the room. The man coughed but he doesn't look bothered at all. "At last I found you." He said. Alfred growled and his eyes turned into something dark but bright all at the same time. It is simply electrifying and terrifying to look at. Arthur sat up, feeling his body sore. _'What is going on?'_ He asked no one. He is too confused, hurt, and tired to do something.

Alfred fought gracefully. He and the albino threw punches, elbows, and kicks to each other but occasionally they will both use their power to throw each other somewhere. Arthur wants to move. He got the dagger. He can kill the demon but he just feel so tired. Alfred uses his 'power' to throw the albino again, now up to the ceiling. While the albino was mid-air, he gestured for Arthur's dagger to come to him and the dagger literally fly to him. Alfred caught it without problem and let the albino stab himself when he fell.

Alfred set down the albino's body to the floor and pulled out the dagger. He finally looks to Arthur and he gapes at the blue eyed male. Alfred looks sorry and horrified but he is still holding the dagger with both it and his hand dripping with blood. "Arthur?" He calls out, sounding tense. "What are you, Alfred?" Arthur asks and Alfred dropped his gaze. "I'll answer all your questions later but can you help me bury this body somewhere?"

* * *

"Okay so you're a half-demon, half-human that is like a regular human but got all the demon powers?" Arthur implored. They managed to find a nice field to burn a corpse. It was difficult to sneak the body out of the company's building but Alfred managed to work that problem out.

"Yes, that sounds perfectly like my existence." Alfred conceded.

Silence.

"Are you afraid of me now?" Alfred questioned. Arthur turned to see him and his eyes is wet with tears. "Or are you going to kill me?"

Arthur frowned and wrapped his arms around Alfred. He heard the other man gasp but he ignored it. "No and no." He said. "Despite your abilities, you still think and act human. I will still talk to you. I will still treat you like a friend. I will still see you as human. I will still love-" Arthur caught himself and immediately stopped. He bloody screwed up. He pulled away and he honestly didn't expect to see this.

Alfred is blushing and tears are definitely close to falling. "Continue Arthur." He demanded softly. "I… I will still love you." Arthur stated. Alfred started laughing and his tears finally fell. He brought them closer and pressed a short kiss on Arthur's lips then hugged the life out him. Arthur is red both because he's embarrassed and giddy and because he can't breathe. "Alfred… Can't breathe…."

Alfred immediately loosened his grip and shot an apologetic look to Arthur. He leaned his forehead to Arthur's and just stared at him lovingly. He then closed his eyes and asked "What now?"

Arthur slipped his hand to Alfred's and smiled. "Let me introduce you to my family first."

* * *

"You tosser! This job got you months before finishing it?" Arthur's brother, Allistor, exclaimed. "The demon kept jumping from one body to another. It is hard to keep tract." Arthur replied melancholy. Allistor rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Arthur lets some silence sink in for a moment before speaking up again. "Allistor, I want to introduce you to someone." He declared, inwardly smiling mischievously. "Alright then. Who?" The red-haired replied. "Alfred F. Jones" He replied.

"Yo!" Alfred suddenly appeared at the back seat. Smile on face, looking friendly to Allistor, if in the right time. He screamed.

"Oh my fucking God!"

* * *

A/N: For me, Magical Strike!America is a big softie outside work so that's what I showed here. Also, Alfred is 19 here. He is also the reason why Arthur can't move during their fight with (Gilbert) the albino because he doesn't want Arthur to get hurt anymore.

The demon is looking for Alfred because if a demon possessed a half-human-half demon, their power gets stronger. Anyway that's just my idea sooo... I hope you enjoyed this story though! Please leave a review!


End file.
